Fire and Ice
by ForbiddenxSimplicity
Summary: A year after the eternal winter was thwarted, Elsa was finally starting to get accustomed to being queen and to the people of Arendelle. Things seemed to be going smoothly until an unknown darkness started to set in over Arendelle. With the help of what Elsa thought were only stories, together they must find a way to rid Arendelle of the darkness. (Jack Frost/Elsa - Jelsa)
1. Stories

**I absolutely suck at summaries especially since there's that annoying character limit. Please don't kill me**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky with a few clouds starting to blow in from a soft, cool wind. Just from how the wind brushed against my fingers, I could tell. Some sort of storm was going to come soon. With winter only starting a week ago, I was quite positive these clouds would bring in snow instead of rain. But who was I declare that? I was no master in reading weather patterns. Honestly, if I wanted to, I could very easily just make it snow now but to me, there was a bit of a magical feeling that came with the first snow of winter. I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was always this hype and special excitement that would overcome me whenever the first snow of winter would come. I-

"Elsa! Arendelle to Elsa!"

I snapped my head up away from the window I was aimlessly staring at and towards the only possible source of the voice calling to me. Anna.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"I was simply going to ask what you were doing today but I guess it all went through one ear and out the other. Normally I'm the one that's never paying attention. This is odd of you."

I merely rolled my eyes and went back to staring out the window, shrugging. There wasn't anything eventful scheduled for me so really, I didn't have the slightest clue what I was going to do today.

"I don't know, Anna. Since you're asking me, I assume that you have something planned that you want to do."

I could feel slight vibrations from the floor and seconds later I felt my arm being tugged.

"Well since you're not busy, I thought maybe we could build a snowman and-"

"-There's no snow outside. Try suggesting something else."

There was that tugging on my arm again. Did she really have to pull so hard? Sometimes I wonder if she's too strong for her own good.

"But you see that's the great thing about having an older sister with ice powers. She can make it snow and then bam!"

I shook my head at her childish antics. Though she wasn't that much younger than me, she still had the heart of a five year old.

"I want to wait for it to snow naturally before I start playing around with the weather again."

I could a loud groan come from her and I turned my head over to get a glimpse of her. There was a look of absolute dread on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"Instead of building a snowman, how about we go ice skating? That, I can do without it changing the weather patterns."

A squeal escaped from her lips and she started to slightly bounce in place. It never ceased to amaze me how energetic she could. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't taught to conceal everything, would I be just as happy and optimistic as Anna?

"Oh this is a great substitution! I'll bring Kristoff and Olaf along as well!"

"Isn't Kristoff working right now?"

Anna's shoulders slumped with a frown starting to grow on her face before it flipped back into a smile.

"It'll be okay. I'll drag him along once he's done working! We're just going to have to wait till afternoon then. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded my head up and down while giving her a small smile.

"Of course it is."

"Great! I'll meet you in the courtyard around four. See you later!"

Anna finally let go of my arm and started walking to a far off hallway to the right. I blinked a few times before opening my mouth again.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Anna continued walking without turning her head as her voice echoed through the throne room.

"To find Olaf and I don't know… Do something."

Before I could say anything else, she was already far off into the hallway. I sighed and rested myself on the throne and stared blankly at the empty throne room before me. Not a sound could be heard. Though I normally liked the solitude, the silence was starting to make me panic. I don't know why but from time to time whenever I was alone, I'd get this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like there was something terribly wrong. It seemed to happen more often as time went on by.

Ice started forming around where I was sitting on the throne and I quickly shook my head. The only thing that could ever go terribly wrong was if I were to lose it like I did a year ago. And since I never want to relive that again, nothing could possibly go wrong. I'm just being paranoid. At least… That's what I told myself to calm my nerves whenever these feelings of foreboding would occur.

I can't be alone right now. I need some sort of distraction to shake of these absurd feelings. Normally my distractions were either Anna or reading a book of some sort. Seeing as how those two options, weren't going to solve the issue, I thought it best I pay a visit to someone I've grown a certain liking to. _The story teller of the kingdom_.

* * *

No one really knew her name. Some referred to her as a shaman who could tell of things from the past and possibilities of the future. Others called her a total nut job. To me, she was just some odd woman that happened to be very good at story telling.

Though I was still pretty young, I lost all innocence in me a long time ago. Physically, I looked like some young adult that was in the awkward transition from child to full grown adult. But inside, I felt like an old shrewd. It always bothered me that I could never be as carefree as Anna was. It was like there was a switch in me that has yet to be turned on. Anna tells me that once I'm fully comfortable with myself and people in general, I'll be a "social butterfly" as she puts it. But deep down, I don't think I'll ever truly be that.

I can't help but feel that this isn't all for me. I know I was born with this power for a reason and surely it wasn't given to me just so I can sit on a chair all day and tell people what to do. What good is my power then if all I do is discuss things and sign papers all the time?

But never mind that. That's a different issue with myself that I'll deal with another day. Now wasn't the time to add onto my untimely distress. Hopefully, Arendelle's infamous story teller can give me a story that'll make all my worries go away. She was always so good at making them all disappear when nothing else could.

For some reason, whenever I pay her a visit, it's as if a piece of what should have been my inner child comes shining through. There's a bit of glee that courses through my veins whenever I ask her to tell me a story. Whether it's a happy story or a sad one, she never fails to capture all of my attention. I don't know how she does it but there's a certain something in her voice that gives this soothing effect whenever she tells a story.

Maybe if I visit her enough, she'll finally reveal to me something about herself. She was always so secretive of herself and I never understood why.

While walking through the city, I'd get greetings from almost everyone I passed. Happy smiles were plastered on their faces. How these people were genuinely happy to see me after nearly freezing them all to death a year ago is forever a mystery. Even after all the mistakes I've made, they were still so kind. I truly think I'm a lucky queen to have such forgiving and understanding subjects.

After ten minutes of walking through the city and getting stopped a few times from several townsmen, I finally reached my destination. It was a brown stone house near the docks with some strange writing on the door I've never been able to read.

I gave the door a few knocks before it slowly slid open.

"Oh queen Elsa. What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in!"

I quickly walked through the door and straightened myself up.

"So what do I owe this visit? Are you here to hear a story?"

A tiny smile started to form from my lips. It was a little routine her and I would always do after I visited her for what seemed like the hundredth time. I'd pay her a visit and she'd act like this was my first time ever coming by.

"Yes. I'm in dire need of a story that'll lift my mood."

She walked over to her armchair that she always sat on whenever she was telling a story and I sat on the rug that was near her feet. She used to always insist that I sit in a chair as well but to me, sitting on the floor felt more appropriate. It added to the whole bringing out my inner child experience that I desperately wanted.

"A happy one you say. How about the story of Saint Nicholas? You always liked that one."

I shook my head.

"No. I'm not in the mood for Christmas related things just yet."

"How about the story of the Easter Bunny then?"

I shook my head again.

"Not that one either."

"The sandman?"

I sighed in frustration over the options she presented to me. I've heard them all countless times. They were some of my favorites that she would retell to me whenever I wanted to escape the troubles of the adult world. As much as I loved them, I wasn't in much of a mood to listen to a story I've already heard.

"Don't you have a story like theirs that you haven't told me yet? I want to hear something new."

The woman paused for a bit as she was in deep thought. She looked towards the window and I followed her gaze. More clouds were rolling in. The sun was barely visible. Looks like that storm I predicted is coming sooner than I thought.

She quickly shift her gaze towards me and then back to window. She switched between me and the window for a few moments until her eyes set on me with a large grin growing on her face.

"Tell me Elsa, have you ever heard of the story of Jack Frost?"

* * *

**A/N****:** My shipping heart couldn't take it any longer. There weren't enough Jelsa fanfics to satisfy my shipping needs so I thought, "why can't I write something too?" I saw no harm in it. I just needed to come up with an idea. Let me just warn you now, it's going to be a little out of the box at some point and also cliché at the same time. But eh, I love cliché stories so I hope you guys do too. Then again, I'm not really that great at writing. I just have an odd imagination at times. But if you do happen to stumble upon this, it would be wonderful if you like leave opinions even though there isn't really much of an opinion to be left since this is only the first chapter. Isdjgodsigsgfr I excited. I hope you all will be too. Alright I need to stop talking. Bai, bai until the next update~


	2. First Snow

My ears perked up a bit at the question and I shook my head.

"I haven't. Who's Jack Frost?"

The storyteller's grin grew wider as she made herself more comfortable on her armchair.

"He's a friendly spirit that often reminds me of you from time to time."

I tilted my head in confusion and furrowed my eyebrows with my mouth slightly open. Me? What about me? I didn't think there was a single soul out there that could possibly be similar to me in any way, shape, or form.

"I don't quite understand. How?"

The storyteller chuckled at what was probably my unladylike face and clasped her hands together.

"Don't you ever wonder why winter comes when it comes? How does the snow magically gets to its set destination?"

"No. What's there to wonder about that? The weather patterns in the sky and wind make winter what it is."

She leaned forward and shook her index finger in front my front of my face with an all-knowing smile. Surely there was no way I could possibly be wrong. It's been proven that the seasons happen the way they do because of weather and climate.

"And who or what do you think wills the weather patterns to create such conditions? If everything was solely based on weather patterns, wouldn't each winter be the same? But as we all know each winter is always different. Each winter is unpredictable."

I couldn't argue her point. She was right in a sense. The first snow of winter never happened on the same day. Sometimes the first snow would happen before autumn was over. Other times, the first snow wouldn't come until the beginning of the next year. Sometimes, it never came at all. I never really questioned why winter was different from the next.

"Alright fine. You've made your point. So tell me what this Jack Frost has to do with the weather and winter."

She stretched her back and resumed slouching comfortably in her chair.

"Just like you, Jack Frost is able to control and manipulate snow and ice."

My eyes grew wide as I inched closer to her legs that were almost dangling from the chair.

"He comes in every winter and makes winter what it is. All the snow that falls over Arendelle and the rest of the world is because of him. Some people refer to him as 'old man winter' but I think Jack Frost has a nicer ring to it."

Without noticing, I nodded my head in agreement. Old man winter just sounded so…. Bland in my opinion.

"For hundreds of years, Jack Frost has been bringing in snow and winter all over the world. There would be the occasional time the spirit would break the rules and cause snow to happen at an unlikely time of the year."

By now, I already moved so close to her that my head was resting against the side of her chair while I listened. Snow and Ice always attracted my attention. Winter was always my favorite season. I could tell that this story would probably grow to the top of my favorite stories she has told me so far.

I looked up while she gave a mini pause in her story. I thought that spirits always followed the way things were supposed to be. Her last sentence sparked my curiosity.

"But why would he do something like that? Snow should only happen when it's winter time."

"It's the very same reason why you use your powers outside of the appropriate season. Because he could. Many think of Jack Frost as only the spirit of winter but I have my own theories and spin on him. You see, I don't think of him as an old man that brings in snow during one season of the year. I think he just enjoys being mischievous. Children are often happier when they get the chance to play in the snow. I think he also likes to bring fun and joy into people's lives."

Perhaps this is why I always had a certain type of glee inside of me whenever the first snow would come rolling in for Arendelle. But who am I kidding? This is just a children's story. None of these stories about magical creatures and spirits were real.

"But madam storyteller, how are you so sure that this Jack Frost is what you claim he is?"

I could see a tiny glimmer in her eyes. It was so faint but I saw it. It was the same glimmer Anna would have in her eyes whenever her and I would build a snowman together. _Pure joy_.

"There are just some things you know and some things you believe in. Isn't there anything you believe in just for the sake of believing in them?"

A part of me wanted to say yes. That part desperately wanted to believe that there were higher forces out there that try their best to regulate the functionality of the world. Maybe it was my lost childhood that wanted this but the logic in me knows that there isn't a bunny that goes around leaving eggs in random places. There isn't a man that flies around sprinkles sand on people's foreheads to make them sleep. And there most definitely isn't a man that goes around making it snow whenever he pleases. As much as it'd be great for there to be someone like me out there, there isn't.

"I wish. I wish I did. But nice things like this can't possibly exist in a world that has too many dark things going for it."

There it was again. That unsettling feeling I had earlier today in the throne room. Why do feelings never make any sense? They're just as confusing and vague as the various gods people worship all around the globe.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it. Regardless of whether you believe them or not, you still enjoy their stories."

The storyteller got up from her chair and walked over to a bookshelf she had placed next to the windowsill. I could see her fumbling through the books in hopes of looking for a specific one. For a woman to know so many mystical stories, it does make one wonder if she actually believes them to be true.

"And what about you? Do you believe in the stories you tell me and everyone else in the kingdom?"

She continued look through her bookshelf for a few minutes until her hands zoned in on an old brown leather book. She turned around and blew on top of the cover. Dust particles filled the air around her. Once she waved all the dust away from her face, she set her eyes down on me. A small warm smile was forming on her face.

"I do. With all my heart, I firmly believe them all to be true."

She knelt down before me and placed the big leather book into my hands. I looked down at the cover and it read, 'The Spirits of Childhood and Beyond'. Was this for me? I quickly looked back up with an eyebrow raised.

"What's this for?"

"It's yours to keep since you come here almost on a regular basis for a story. Go look through it and pinpoint the ones that catch your interest the most. I'll tell you their full stories the next time you come here."

I smiled down at the book and held it tenderly as if it would shatter into a million pieces if it wasn't handled with the utmost care. Even in the royal library, there wasn't a book in there like this at all. I wonder how she came across a book like this.

"You are so kind. I'll make sure to take good care of it but I must know… Where did you find this book?"

She gave me a sideways glance before staring out the window with a sudden interest in the clouds.

"You can't find it anywhere. I wrote it."

I blinked a few times before realization hit in. She trusted me so much she was willing to give me copy of her own work free of charge. I couldn't help but feel a sudden warmness inside of me. I may still have issues when it comes to interacting with others but as long as I had one person to call as a friend, I was happy.

"You honor me so much. I'm going to cherish it and come back here soon to ask for a story about someone in here."

I got up from where I was sitting and straightened out the bottom of my dress. I've spent more than enough time here. Anna would throw a tantrum if I show up to our planned ice skating get together late. I held the book tightly in arms while walking towards the door and quickly turned my head to give a proper goodbye.

"Thank you for the lovely story. I'll make sure to go searching for him in this book and I'll probably end up asking for more about him when I come back. See you soon."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her fully turn around to face me. As I walked out the door, I heard her say something in an almost hopeful tone.

"Remember Elsa! Sometimes it's good to take a blind leap of faith and go on believing in things you cannot see."

By the time she finished, I already closed the door behind me. Just what was that? What good would happen from believing in such stories? I thought the appropriate motto and logic to go by was, 'Seeing is believing'.

I shrugged to myself at that last thought. I had no time to ask myself these kinds of questions. Any more stalling and I was going to be late for sure.

* * *

Everyone was already waiting around in the courtyard while I walked through the main gates. Anna had her arms crossed while she came walking towards me. Who knew the girl was capable of punctuality. Most of the time Anna was at least ten minutes late when showing up for scheduled events.

"Where have you been? I was about to go looking for you myself."

Off in the distance, I could Olaf exclaiming how great it was that I was no longer missing. Really Anna? You told them I was missing? I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today and walked right past her. My eyes were set on the fountain before me before I spoke up.

"Oh relax Anna. It's only a few minutes after four. No need to be so dramatic. And might I add: A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early."

A laugh escaped from Anna's lips as she came running up behind me and grabbed onto my free arm. There she went again tugging on it. My limbs were not built for this sort of tension.

"Do the magic, do the magic!"

I smiled down at her as I stomped my foot hard onto cobble stones of the courtyard. Ice started to form around where my foot made impact and quickly started to spread around the rest of the courtyard. In less than a minute, the entire courtyard was covered in ice. Finally, I froze the water shooting out of the fountain into a unique curved shape to add to the scenery.

Gasps of wonder came from Anna and my smile grew. Even though she's seen me do my magic so many times, she always had the same wonder and amazement. It was these few times where I didn't feel at all cursed with ice powers. Now if only I had a better grip on using them.

I felt Anna's hand let go of my arm as she attempted to slide over to Kristoff. Keyword, "attempted". She clumsily fell right on her butt a few steps after leaving me. I softly chuckled and helped her back up from the ice. She gave me a sheepish smile while I whisked my hand in the air. Ice skates manifested over her shoes and she quickly gave me a hug.

"Ehe... Thank you." She went off to continue skating her way towards Kristoff without the slightest bit of grace.

I turned around and slid over to the front steps that led into the throne room. As I was nearing the steps, I could barely hear the frantic shrieks of Kristoff's voice.

"Not that fast Anna! Slow down or you're going to-"

With a loud thud, I turned my head around to see Anna and Kristoff sprawled on top of each other on the ice with Olaf circling around them.

"Is this a new game where we go skating into each other to see who will fall first? I want to play!"

Kristoff groaned as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"No Olaf, this is not a game. So don't go trying to knock me down into the ice." Kristoff grumbled to himself and then extended out a hand to Anna, helping her back up. Nervously, she took his hand with what looked like a red tint of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Umm. Sorry about that. I don't really know how to stop on skates."

"Eh, I don't mind if it's you."

A slight twinge of jealousy came over me. I rather not continue to watch the scene and remind myself of what I'm not capable of achieving. Continuing my way over to the steps, I gently placed the book on the bottom step and lightly stroked the front cover. Inside were many different myths that I could finally learn about. Though they aren't real, they still gave this hope that there were nicer powers out there hidden from the eye of humans. I flinched and retracted my hand to my chest as I heard Anna yell from across the courtyard.

"Hey Elsa! Are you going to stare at that book for the rest of the afternoon or are you going to have fun with us?"

A smile crept on my face as I quickly went sliding back to where the others were. There will be plenty of time to go exploring through the book later.

* * *

After spending hours out skating in the courtyard, Anna decided it was finally time to come inside and warm up. Well, for her to warm up. I was perfectly fine skating around as the temperature plummeted at a rapid rate.

I continuously stared at Anna while she took a sip of her hot chocolate. After a few minutes of staring, she finally caught on.

"What are you looking at?"

I shrugged my shoulders and drifted my eyes to stare at her mug instead.

"Anna, do you believe in the stories mom used to tell us when we were kids?"

Anna tilted her head and gripped onto her mug.

"You mean like the boogeyman?"

I quietly nodded. I don't even know why I'd ask such a question. Of course the answer would be no. I mean-

"Well I did believe he was real at some point. For an entire month I was too scared to look under the bed. I even left tiny traps in case he were to come but I think mom only told us that story so I'd go to bed on time. So no, he's not real but Santa Claus definitely is." She firmly nodded and went back to sipping on her hot chocolate.

Why didn't it surprise me Anna would believe such a man would exist? This is coming from a girl that nearly married man right after just meeting him.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders again and changed my next target of staring to the far off window. I really didn't know why I asked. It's a silly question. Maybe I asked so it'd give me a little encouragement that some of those stories the storyteller said were true. That there really was another person out there like me. I don't know. I wonder, is there any truth in these stories? I need to stop asking myself questions.

Minutes later, I could feel that glee and excitement I always felt in my stomach whenever the first snow of winter would come. I finally focused my eyes on the window I was blankly staring and saw it. Snow. It was snowing outside. So if the storyteller's story was any bit true, that would only mean one thing.

I got up from my chair with haste and started head towards the throne room to exit into the courtyard. I could hear Anna yelling after me on where I was going but there was no time. I had to catch this while the snow was still fresh. Maybe by looking outside at the snow storm, it'll wash away all these silly thoughts of mystical spirits that go around unseen.

My quick pace turned into a sprint as I was going through the throne room. I don't know why, but this whole ordeal caused a sudden burst of anticipation. I didn't even bother to try and control the emotion as it caused ice to form wherever I stepped.

"Just a little closer…" I mumbled to myself as I was nearing the front door.

I barged through the door and continued sprinting through the courtyard. The wind started to pick up. My eyes searched around me but it was too hard to see with the snow blowing all over the place. Perhaps I could get a better view if I were higher up…

I turned myself to run towards a nearby watch tower by the front gates. By now, all the grace that a queen should have was gone and I didn't care. I hadn't had any excitement like this in a long time. I continued to climb up the spiral staircase. Each step made my heart pound harder than the one before it.

Once I made it to the top, I leaned over the ledge of the tower to steady myself as I tried to catch my breath. Was I always this out of shape? Never mind that. I narrowed my eyes and tried to focus on what was around me. All I could see what snow blowing everywhere and starting to cover everything. Nothing more than that.

I guess he wasn't real. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Why am I so stupid? Stories like the one of Jack Frost could never be true.

I leaned one arm against the ledge and rested my chin on my hand as my eyes lightly scanned the city itself. No one was in plain sight. Figures. Who'd want to be out in a storm like this? I caught a glimpse of a man trying to find his way to shelter when something peculiar caught my eye. While he was running, a small layer of ice started to form in his pathway. I leaned in forward to get a better view.

"No way… Ice just doesn't form like that."

The man was blind to the ice on the floor and slipped right on it. He fell face first. The wind picked up moments after he fell and I swore I could have heard a man's laughter being carried by that wind. I was alert again as my eyes continued their search.

After a few minutes I saw something. On top of a rooftop near where the man fell, I could make out a floating figure. I could hear more laughter in the howling of the win that probably belonged to what looked like a boy floating in midair. And just like that, he flew off farther into the city and wind followed. I covered my mouth and gasped. The story was real.

Jack Frost was real.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew that was longer than expected. Most of the time, I can't even make it to like 1,700 words but this chapter and the one before it were way past that number. Maybe because it's so much easier to write in first person than third. Or maybe it's because this story in general is going to be a long one. At least, I think it's going to be pretty long with what I have planned up in my head. But wow I feel so special that people actually noticed my story. I was sure that this was going to go ignored thus making me not want to continue. Looks like I was wrong. Thank you to all those that followed/favorite my story. You're all wonderful and great and sfigjfoijhdfh. Oh and don't be afraid to leave a review. I'm not scary at all. Don't be that silent reader us writers wish would speak up. dfsighdfoigdf. I'm going to reply to my reviews. Yes.

** Terra:** Do you know that I love you? In my other two stories you leave such nice reviews and here you are again. Thank you so much for your thoughts. I'll make sure not to hesitate when thinking outside the box.

** Fabrina-Percabeth-4179**: dsighdsig Thank you so much, sweetie. I appreciate the review. I was afraid people would think this was going to be stupid with that pathetic summary I wrote.

** Guest(the first one since there's two of you):** SCREAMS. SOMEONE LIKES MY IMAGINATION. THANK YOU AND BLESS YOUR SOUL.

** Sica:** Oh my God long review. I love long reviews. They're like my absolute favorite. I'm so happy that I left you a good first impression. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your honest opinions.

** Guest(#2? Idk):** I'll try my hardest to update fast. I normally suck at updating but I have so much fun writing these chapters that the words flow onto the page.

** Jelsa ftw:** I really do hope this is the long Jelsa fanfic you're searching for. I don't know if you'll find it epic but it is going to be long. Very long. Ahhh I just love long stories. Don't you?

Okay I'm out. See you guys soon. And don't forget to leave a review. Your opinions help with the writing process. Alright bye~


	3. The Spirit of Fun

It's been a week since Arendelle's first snow of the winter. The storm only lasted a few hours but it did prove itself two things. Either Jack Frost was real from the story or I've lost my mind and need to be seen by a doctor immediately. As implausible as it was for the first one to be true, I'd rather it be that than the possibility that my loneliness caused my brain to conjure up a make believe person. I really hope I'm not going insane. I already caused an eternal winter in the middle of summer last year. The last thing I need right now is for everyone to think I'm a nut job.

Though... I couldn't have seen him. I must have made him up. But... His laugh sounded so real and that man did slip on that small patch of ice that conveniently formed out of nowhere. The only way I could confirm what I saw was to go out again the next time it snows. Hopefully this time the storm will last longer than a few hours. If only that day would come sooner. Why does time always do the exact opposite of what you want it to do?

I was so distracted with what I saw this past week that I failed to pay any attention to the book I recently received. I felt a little guilty for neglecting it and not paying the storyteller a visit like I normally did. I guess this is one way to pass the time till the next time it snows. Now if only this boring council meeting I was in was over already….

"Alright! I think this is a wrap. We'll continue this tomorrow at the same time."

My head jolted up from my hand that it was resting on moments ago. Right on time! Funny how things time themselves that way. I gave everyone around me quick goodbyes as I headed straight for the library. A certain book was waiting there for me to explore.

Once I made it to the library, I sat myself down at the table where I last left the book a week ago. I slid my fingers underneath the words of the title on the front cover. Small shapes of frost slowly appeared where my fingers would touch. Frost carved itself into fancy geometric shapes underneath the words to give the appearance of fancy lines. The cover was a bit too plain looking. It needed some flare to it. No special book should ever have a plain cover.

I was too entranced with the tiny decorations I was adding to the book cover that I didn't hear the door to the library open at all nor hear the footsteps that were coming my way. It wasn't until a familiar voice boomed right into my ear for me to flinch in my chair and notice that I wasn't alone.

"The Spirits of Childhood and Beyond. Neat sounding book! Where did you find it?"

I looked up from the book and became face to face with Anna. Her face was only a few inches away. Too close for my own comfort. I tilted my head away to gain back a little of my personal space as Anna sat in the chair next to me and moved it closer to my chair until both were touching.

"The storyteller gave it to me. It's supposed to be filled with overviews of all these different people she tells stories about."

Anna smiled down at the book as she started to nudge my arm with her hands. I think my arms are going to suffer permanent abuse from her. That or they're going to fall off at some point.

"Well go on! Open it! Let's find out what sort of things are inside."

I shook my head as a smile started to creep up on my face out of nowhere. She may be reaching adulthood like me but I swear she still has that child mentality in her. I wish I could be so carefree and whimsical like her.

I turned over the book cover and flipped through the first few pages until a picture of a moon came in sight. I could feel Anna rest her chin on my shoulder as she read out from the page to herself.

"The Man in the Moon… A mysterious spirit that became the first guardian to watch over children and people of the world. It is said that he quietly chooses the spirits of this world often with hidden purposes he doesn't reveal to the one chosen. Huh… How interesting. Is there really a man in the moon?" Anna looked away from the book and out the nearby window and had her eyes set on the moon that was shining up in the night sky.

Of course there isn't a man in the moon. How does that even make sense? The moon may control the tides but that's it. The moon can't magically be the cause of these so called greater powers mentioned in these stories. Then again… I did just see a man with a staff flying around in that snow storm last week. Note to self, ask more about Jack Frost and this so called man in the moon the next time I see the storyteller.

"Well go on Elsa! Turn the page. Let's see who else is in here!"

Anna went back from staring out the window to rest her chin on my shoulder again as I slowly turn the page to look at the pictures and names of the people in this book. Neither of us said a word while I flipped through the pages. We were too absorbed in the pictures and names to actually read about who they all were.

Let's see… There was Nightlight, Mother Nature, the Toothfairy as well as the names of the main characters of stories I've already heard of. I continued to mindlessly go through the pages until Anna told me to stop on a certain page.

"Oh, oh! Elsa look! It's the Boogeyman mom used to tell us about when we were younger. So that's what he looks like. He looks really… Black."

Yes Anna. Thank you for pointing out the painfully obvious. I took a closer look at the picture and that unsettling feeling in my stomach returned immediately. I don't know but that smirk drawn on his face it… It made me nervous. As if my power sensed my sudden change in mood, tiny specks of frost escaped from the tips of my fingers and started growing onto the page itself.

Before I could let the frost continue, I removed my hands from the page and held them underneath the table. Anna gave me a questionable look but I simply gestured for her to take my place in turning the pages. I didn't want to cause any more harm to the book. I just wish she'd turn the page faster. I didn't want to stare at the smirk any longer. In fact, I don't want to think about this person in general anymore.

To my relief, Anna started turning the pages and we went back to our quiet admiration for the pictures before us. We were getting towards the middle of the book when I placed my hand over her arm for her to stop. Bright blue bold letters caught my interest as I stared intently at the page. Jack Frost.

I stayed quiet as my eyes fixated on the picture before me. He looked to be about our age. His skin was pale blue with hair and eyes to match. He had no shoes and wore what I presumed to be brown pants with a blue… What do I even call it? I've never seen a tunic like this before. It had a hood attached to it and a pocket in the middle. What strange fashion. Simple but still strange. Oh and there was that staff I saw him holding when it snowed last week. Just how did the storyteller manage to draw a picture so accurate to what I saw?

Sensing that I was intrigued with this page, Anna took it upon herself to start reading a part of the summary on the page.

"Jack Frost. One of the big five and spirit of winter as well as the guardian that watches over fun. He can change the weather into a wintery snow storm with a swish of his staff and is able to manipulate and bend the elements of ice and snow. Oh wow that's cool. He's kinda like you, Elsa. Though I wouldn't call you a master in the fun department. No offense of course."

I scowled and playfully smacked her in the arm. She giggled softly and we went back to our positions in our chairs. I replayed what Anna said in my head. Something odd stood out to me. _One of the big five. _Big five? What's the big five? Why are they even called the big five? Looks like I'll add that to the list of questions I plan on asking.

Anna turned the page again and both of us saw a tear in the middle where the spine should be. I furrowed my eyebrows and inspected the tear. A page was missing.

"Awwww. Someone tore a page out. I wonder who was supposed to be on that page."

I wonder the same thing. I don't think anyone else ever had a hold on this book besides me which would mean the storyteller purposely ripped this page out. What did she not want me to see? Maybe I should ask her about this as well.

I closed the book and shoved it to the side. Anna gave me a pleading look. My best bet was she wanted to keep going.

"Why'd you close it? We only made it halfway."

"I'm saving the rest for another time. How about the next time we go looking through this book, let's actually read all the pages before we continue on forward again."

Anna nodded her head before she sighed and laid her head on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"The snow from last week has melted away and I want to go playing out in the snow." Anna lifted her head from the table and threw herself onto my arm. How many times was this girl going to do this to my arm? It's going to be sore tomorrow. I can feel it coming on already.

"Elsa… The first snow already happened and I know people are predicting that there's supposed to another storm coming in real soon but can't you make it snow now?"

"Why should I make it snow if it's going to snow again within a couple of days?"

Anna huffed and put her whole weight on my arm. Yup. This was going to hurt in the morning.

"But, but- Elsa! I'm your younger sister. If you loved me, you'd make it snow."

How was she so dramatic? Literally, she was dramatic with everything. I guess it's one of her charms.

"Come on, Anna. Let Jack Frost play around with winter before I start meddling in."

I covered my mouth in realization of what I just said. Winter. I meant to only mention winter! How does something like that even slip off my tongue? Winter and Jack Frost don't sound remotely similar. I must have sounded so dumb. Anna's not going to let me live this down.

"Well Jack Frost need's to hurry his butt! I've been too deprived of snow and the snow he gave us last time was barely anything."

I blinked and stared down at an irritated Anna. Again, why am I not surprised she wouldn't laugh at me for mentioning a supernatural being that was supposed to be in charge of winter? This is the girl that still believes in Santa Claus and goes hunting for eggs on Easter.

"Well until he shows up again, let's plan what we're going to do when the snow comes."

Anna sat back up straight after hearing my words and for the rest of that evening, her and I laid out the details of what our next snow outing would be consisted of.

* * *

A few days have passed since that evening Anna and I spent going through that book and since then, I never really had much time to myself. Christmas was nearing by and a lot had to be planned by then. This year, Anna insisted we do something public on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Similar to the day I finally thawed out all the ice that was over Arendelle, Anna wanted everyone in kingdom to go skating around in the courtyard. And in the middle, she wanted a grand Christmas tree decorated top to bottom with different ornaments and candles to light up the courtyard.

I don't know all the exact details since this is more of Anna's project than mine. I _should_ have more responsibility in the matter since I'm the queen but Anna seemed so dedicated over the whole event. I saw no reason in stealing any of the credit.

Surprisingly enough, I managed to have some downtime from all the planning and organizing that was going on lately. I found myself in the library again and sat in an armchair near the big glass window that was on the far left wall of the library. Whenever I had nothing to do or anywhere to go, I'd sit in this chair and think about anything and everything.

With this free time I had, I should have gone to the storyteller to ask more questions but I wanted to finish going through that book first before going back to her. I thought it was better to have all my questions answered at once instead of in chunks.

Before I could relax in my chair to think, that burst of glee and excitement I had last week came churning in the pit of my stomach again. I shifted my gaze back towards the window and watched the clouds with anticipation.

This feeling… Surely it meant that the next snow storm was going to happen soon. It had to. There was no other explanation for this feeling I always had. It happened before snow storms way too often for it to be all to be a series of coincidences.

My hands gripped the tips of the armrests on the chair as minutes started to fly by. More and more anticipation grew as the time went on. And on cue, ice radiated from the palms of my hands. Miscellaneous shapes crystallized into the ice on the armrest. Tiny little icicles draped underneath the armrests.

Forget pondering about thoughts in my spare time. This was way more important than that. I didn't know when my life suddenly revolved around trying to find a spirit that was supposed to be only a creation from a creative mind but it certainly gave me more entertainment than anything queen related I've done this pass year.

And that's when a heard it. There was a roaring in the clouds. The wind started to pick up, causing the water below to sway with its direction. This storm was starting and I wasn't going to miss a single minute of it.

Jumping off my nearly frozen over chair, I ran for the door. I could always thaw that chair later. Time was of the essence. This time, I was going to get a better look and in order to do so, I had to be out in the middle of the storm right as it starts. Not in between like last week.

I went running through the halls and tried my best not to run into anyone. I probably looked like a madman to them all with the wicked smile that was probably on my face and the ice that was most likely on the floor wherever I stepped.

There was no time to explain. How would I even explain it all to begin with? That I was determined to go out in the middle of a snow storm to find a boy with no shoes that flies around and makes it snow with a wooden staff? They'd ship me off to an asylum if they heard that.

Honestly, a part of me is still a little shocked that I was running around like a child would when trying to find Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. No matter. I saw what I saw. My eyes could have been playing tricks on me but I'm positive they aren't capable of doing that. At least, I hoped so.

I already found myself in the middle of the courtyard and quickened my pace towards the front gates. I could hear shouts from men up in the watch tower asking me where I was going. Why did everyone have to know what I was doing? Did it ever occur to people that I wanted a little space to myself where I didn't have to explain my every action? Gosh being queen is frustrating.

Snow was already starting to fall down from the sky by the time I made it to the bridge that led into the city. It came down in large amounts. This was going to be a bigger storm for sure. But where was I going to find him? Think Elsa, think. The storyteller and book said that he was also the spirit of having fun.

I stopped in place and remembered the laughter I heard last week. If I could hear that laughter again, surely I'd have something to follow. But first, let me not awkwardly stand in the middle of this bridge.

I continued running until I made it a good way into the city. All the roads seemed abandoned but I knew better. No one ever liked being caught in the cold and snow. Well no one but me, apparently.

I slowed down my running and went into a walking pace as I let my ears zone in on the sounds around me. The only thing I could hear was the howling of the wind and the sounds of things being moved and flipped over from the wind.

I came to a full stop and crossed my arms while I tried to continue listening with my eyes closed. I wonder if anyone is watching me from inside their houses. I probably look like an idiot and clinically insane. Good job Elsa. You're really good at the whole building a good reputation to your people.

After what felt like forever, I grew frustrated. He must have been out there. _He had to_. This wasn't my storm. Why did this have to be so hard and why did the wind have to blow around erratically? If it was blowing in a set direction, I could have possibly followed it and maybe it would lead me to its source.

I concentrated a little more and that's when I heard it. It was faint but there was no denying it. It was laughter. It was _his_ laughter. The laughter he generated stuck out so much that I bet I'd be able to pinpoint it in a room filled with thousands of people. Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration but I wouldn't be surprised if it were true.

The laughter came from the east towards the edges of the city. I followed his laughter until it grew louder and louder to the point that it felt like he was somewhere next to me. I felt a snowball whip pass the side of my head and I immediately hid behind a crate that was nearby. So he was here. But where?

I lifted my head slightly above the crate just enough for my eyes to scan around and take in the surroundings. I saw another snowball fly across the road and hit a sign that was dangling over a door with laughter to accompany after the snowball made impact. Moments later a person came into a view about ten feet away from where I was hiding.

There was no denying it this time. It was indeed Jack Frost. He looked just like the picture in the book from head to toe. So my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I wasn't crazy. He's real! I wanted to reach my hand out towards him to get his attention but what would I even say? _'Hi, you don't know me but I see you have ice powers. I happen to have those powers too. Ummm. Want to build a snowman?'_ Wow. Smooth Elsa. Very smooth.

Instead of approaching him, I opted to watch instead. I could tell this storm wasn't going to be over in a few hours. Maybe I could follow him around and… Try and figure out what exactly I was even doing while I was what some people would call 'stalking' him.

Before I could continue talking, he was off again but he wasn't flying like he normally was. Using his staff, he started making an intricate path of ice and went off to go gliding through a random direction into the city with his laughter echoing in the air. If my eyes could grow any bigger than they were now, they would have fallen out of their sockets.

I've never been able to have such control like that without something going wrong. Sometimes, I was lucky and could create marvelous things like that ice palace on the northern mountain but instances like that were so rare. How is it he's able to do all of this so easily? I would give anything to be able to do more than just make it snow and turn floors into ice skating rinks.

That's it. I finally had a reason to go following him around. I was going to learn to be able to do what he can do and at some point, hopefully, I'll gather up the courage to speak up and grab his attention. Anna did say I needed more fun in my life. Who better to go to than the spirit of fun himself?

* * *

**A/N****:** Phew! And another one done with 3000+ words. I'm starting to get good at this whole writing longer chapters thing I've been trying out. But I want to apologize to anyone if they wanted something that dove right into the fluff and otp. I'm not really big fan of stuff like that. I prefer meaningful fluff and development of relationships. I also like nicely paced plot lines which is why I'm taking my time in introducing everything. I just personally think stories are so much better that way but I promise you it'll pick up a whole lot faster real soon since Christmas is coming up soon in this story. Heh B) But wow I really want to thank you guys for your reviews. I got like eleven this time and a whole bunch more followers. I hope these numbers continue to grow and remember, I seriously love it when you guys tell me what you think and what not. I'm not scary or intimidating at all. I'd be honored to hear more and more opinions from you all. Anyways, time to reply to everyone~

** Mich:** Ah! I'm so happy that I helped with your boredom and gave you something you enjoyed! You don't have to tell me twice in continuing to write. I'm on fire right now with all the updates I've been doing.

** x Inspired Addict x:** I'm so glad you like the beginning. I was seriously afraid people would think it was too dumb or uneventful ;;

** Antiform:** I was hoping someone would catch onto her. I think it's pretty clear there's something mysterious and different about her that should strike up curiosity. Who knows, maybe at some point we'll learn more about her and the stories.

** glee131313:** -squeals- Yay! I personally think we all get a little crazy when we're excited about something. Especially when there isn't anyone around to see. Why should Elsa be any different?

** bug349:** Omo I'm so happy to hear you say that. I always get paranoid that I'm too slow or too boring for you all. I assure you, this will turn into something huge O u O

** Fabrina-Percabeth-4179**: Yeeeesssss. Someone that appreciates long chapters and stories. And right now, I'm trying to post like every other day until we get a kick off in the plot. Normally I space out my updates but I don't want to leave this with barely anything to cling onto which is why I'm being pretty frequent in my updates. And that sounds like a really interesting plotline. I think you should totally try writing it. I'll be more than happy to read it and give you my opinions and stuff. Anyways, thank you bby :D

** Mirkwood**: Dude you totally got that name from Lord of the Rings, didn't you? My love for Lord of the Rings runs deep. Okay let me not get off topic. I'm a little rusty in writing supernatural things. It's been quite a while but have no fear! It always takes me a little time to get into the swing of things and when I do, everything will be all detailed so you can get a clear image in your head. Thank you for the opinion and of course I'm not going to stop. I'm putting my all into this one.

** Terra:** SCREAMS WITH YOU. YES SHE DID. DSJGOSDIHGS AND I REFUSE TO REVEAL ANYTHING ABOUT THE STORYTELLER. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. And hush. I'm a mediocre writer. You flatter me way too much.

** Hana:** It warms my heart when I hear someone say they love my imagination. Like that is the best compliment you can ever tell me. I don't intend to ever abandon this story. Ever.

** Jelsa Ftw:** What can I say? I'm evil and like to leave you people with cliffhangers. Muahahahaha! I'm relieved to hear that there are people that appreciate a long story. I hope it will meet your expectations of an epic story.

** Guest:** Ah thank you, thank you. I'll try my best to finish it in a timely manner.

Though there are so many other Jelsa fanfics out there that are so much more popular than mine, I appreciate all of you that are here now. Thank you for giving me your time to read my mediocre writing. I love you all. See you guys soon~


	4. Chance Meetings

Gods did he move fast. How was anyone supposed to keep up with him incognito? Thank goodness there was a path of ice to follow or this would have been the second time I lost sight of him. I can't even remember the last time I did this much sprinting.

I continued following the path of ice. It led through many twists and turns that shifted between main roads and back alleyways. I couldn't help but admire the detail put into the ice. It was unique. I don't know exactly what was special about it. Maybe it was the fancy wavy designs that were carved into the ice or maybe it was the fact that this track was by far the most impressive thing I've ever seen. It'd run up against the walls. It had loops throughout the entire course with ramps to gain air. Old man winter? Whoever came up with that alias was sorely misguided.

By this point, I threw stealth out the window. I was too busy marveling the ice that my own ice seemed to accompany me. I didn't look back but I was positive I was leaving footprints of my ice into the cobble stones.

I picked up speed in my sprinting. If only Anna could see me now. She'd always say, _"where's your spirit of wonder? The desire to go out looking for the unknown?" _I think chasing down an imaginary boy with staff that happens to bring in the season of winter counts as wonder.

The path of ice led into the big square at the center of the city. I slowed down my pace and saw that the path had ended. The snow stopped falling and the winds died down. It was completely silent. Don't tell me I lost him again. How? He should be here somewhere.

I walked towards the middle of the square with my eyes searching everywhere. But to no avail, my eyes weren't able to find a single trace of him. I sighed in defeat, ready to give up and go back to the castle but then suddenly, my ears picked up on something.

"What's this here? An admirer of snow? Or someone who got caught in the storm? Let's have a closer look."

I froze in place. My imagination was not creative enough to manifest a voice like that in my head. He's here. And he sees me. Good going, Elsa. You had one task. One. Task. And it was to keep yourself hidden.

I felt a cold breeze pass from the back of my ears. The stray white strands from my braid were wiping all over the front of my face. I pulled them away from my eyes and got a perfect view of him. He was staring right at me. His head was crooked to the side with an amused smile on his face.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with hair that white. And why's she just wearing just that dress? Isn't she cold?"

She? Why was he talking like that? Was he mocking me? Clearly I see him in plain sight. This is irritating. I narrowed my eyes as my lips formed a straight line.

"I can see there, you know. Stop talking like that."

He gasped and took a step back. I don't get it. What's so surprising? My tone wasn't too harsh, was it? Oh I'm so bad at this whole interacting with others situations.

"Wait- Y-You can see me?"

I raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded my head. What's his deal? Who did he think he was? I don't remember the storyteller ever mentioning he had the power of invincibility with his snow powers.

"Of course I can see you. Anyone could."

The expression on his face changed immediately. I doubt I've ever seen anyone smile as brightly as he was. It was a bit heartwarming. In an awkward sort of way that is.

"This is great! So you know who I am right?"

He stepped closer to me. Too close if you ask me. It's not that I felt threatened by him specifically. I just had a tiny phobia when it came to people being too close to me. There are only two people that have been able to break through that phobia. Anna and Olaf. Everyone else? Well anything closer than arm's length made me internally panic.

I took a step back and cleared my throat.

"If I was informed correctly, you should be Jack Frost."

His smile grew even brighter and took a step forward yet again. Too close. He is too close. Didn't he notice my earlier discomfort at the proximity between us? I took a giant step back and tried to hide the panic on my face. Now would not be a good time to let emotions run wild.

"You know my name too? I didn't know anyone in this world knew a thing about me!" He had an outburst of joy as the winds picked up swirled in circles and tiny snowflakes flurried around him.

He closed the gap between us and placed his hands on my shoulders. Cold was the first thing I felt before my body became alarmed at the sudden touch. I'm going to panic right here, right now, aren't I? He lowered his head down to my height and looked straight into my eyes, his smile never leaving his face.

"Who are you?!"

This closeness… I can't- It's too much. I mentally scolded myself for being so freaked out over something as ridiculous as touch. By now, I couldn't handle the panic. I could already feel the ice seeping through the gloves over my hands.

"I- " I pulled my shoulders away from the grip of his shoulders and hugged myself to hide my completely frozen over gloves. A look of worry washed over his face as he reached out his hand. No. Wasn't it obvious enough already that I was beyond sensitive to touch and proximity?

I was slowly stepping backwards but he continued walking forward. I needed to get out of here before I end up hurting him or myself. Come on, Elsa. Stop feeling. Conceal it all. He took a leap forward as the wind picked up and landed right in front of me.

"Hey are you okay?" That proximity again. I quickly took three big steps back as I waved my arm in front of me to shield myself.

"No- Please! Step back! I-" And there it was. A curved wall of ice grew out from the ground in front of me. The tips of the wall pointed out towards Jack and grew at a fast rate, ready to impale anyone that got close to me. For a split second I was sure it was going to hit him right in the chest, but luckily he flew up out of the way.

Now I've done it. What was originally a harmless thing of finding a mythical spirit turned into me being a threat once again. I didn't even wait to apologize. I ran straight back towards the castle as the ground became a complete sheet of ice wherever I stood on.

I could feel something blowing over me and looked up. It was Jack! He was flying above me with an odd look of… Interest? No. That can't be it. I need to get better at reading people.

"You can use ice too?!"

I didn't answer. Instead, I ran faster to try and put a distance between him and me. I was already half way through the bridge that led into the courtyard when I heard his voice far off in the distance behind me.

"Hey why are you running away?! Stop running so fast!"

No time to bother explaining myself. I was so close to the doors that led into the throne room. Just a few more steps and I'll be there.

I barged through the doors and immediately shut them afterwards. I leaned against the door and slid against it until I was sitting on the floor. Ice started to grow against the door and floor where my body touched. I took in deep breaths to calm myself down. Think of Anna. Think of when she and I were looking through that book the other day. Think of Christmas coming up.

The ice around me started to thaw itself off the door and floor. I was calm again. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to step out of my comfort zone and go looking for flying-

"That was a pretty neat trick you did there with the frost."

I shrieked and jumped up from where I was sitting. To my right stood Jack leaning against his staff with that crooked, amused smile he had back in the square. I lifted my hand up and shakily pointed to his face.

"You- What- How did you- How did you get in here?!"

He gave a playful smirk as he pulled away from his staff and placed the staff over his shoulders, his arms dangling from the staff.

"It's not hard to get in here, you know." He turned away from me and started aimlessly walking through the throne room as a whistle escaped from his lips. "Nice place you got. Do you live here? Wait, are you some sort of royal?!"

I blinked a few times to confirm that I wasn't making this scene up in my head. Maybe I should go looking for that crown I tossed away in my snow palace if it wasn't obvious that I was the queen here. Before I could even answer, my assistant and royal adviser, Eustace, came walking towards in a somewhat manner of haste.

"Queen Elsa!" He exclaimed. He continued his path and was about to walk right into Jack. I reached my hand out to tell him to stop before bumping into Jack but he simply walked right through Jack. I retracted my hand back and gasped. I could hear a sigh come from Jack as he mumbled to himself, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Your highness where have you been?! And- " Eustace looked around the throne room confused as to what I was staring at. "Who were you talking to?"

I continued to stare a disgruntled Jack with my mouth wide open. Eustace he just… He just walked right through Jack! How- I don't understand. I've completely lost it haven't I? I lifted my hand to cover my mouth only to notice my hand was shaking.

"Eustace you- You walked right through him!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and went back to aimlessly walking though the throne room and said, "Eh it happens."

It happens? People don't just walk through others like that. Things like that don't happen. It's impossible. Absolutely impossible. This man isn't real. Jack is probably a figment of my imagination.

"Your highness there is no one here. Maybe you should go rest. You don't seem well at all."

"Yes- I feel ill. I'm going to retire for the night."

I brushed past Eustace and went straight towards a hallway on the far back wall on the right. Maybe if I go to sleep now, I'll wake up and my mind will go back to normal. No more imagining the flying spirit of winter.

Jack caught onto my trail and followed along next to me. If I pretend he's not there, he'll go away, right?

"So where are we going?"

Nope. I was wrong. It wasn't going to be that easy. I scowled and picked up my pace but the lack of response from me only made him walk even closer to me. No not the proximity again. I'm going to give myself a heart attack at this rate.

"Oh so you're not answering me now? Eh, that's fine."

I kept quiet in hopes that it would give him a hint to go away but it didn't. It did quite the opposite. He whistled a random tune. Too loud and too chipper for my liking and current mood. I could tell he was looking at me from the corner of his eye and saw that the irritation on my face grow. The expression on my face gave him encouragement to whistle even louder. I couldn't stand it.

"Okay! I don't know where _you're_ going to but I'm going to my room."

I could see my blue and white door off in the distance down the hall. Jack was still following, of course. He reminded me all too much of Anna. I made it to my door and placed my hand on the knob of my door. I sighed deeply and rested my head against the door.

Just when I thought I was alone again, I felt cold breath blow against the side of my neck.

"Pretty door you got there."

I flinched and swung the door open to create space between me and Jack. Too close. He needs to stop standing so close to me before I end up permanently changing the climate of Arendelle. I guess my illusion isn't going to leave me alone just yet.

I threw myself onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling while Jack was surveying my room.

"So this is what a queen's room looks like. I was expecting something a little grander."

I jolted up from my bed and glared at him, my eyes sending daggers into the back of his head. Did he really just insult my room? Sure I could very easily move into the right chamber that my parents resided in but this was _my_ room. I couldn't just leave it for the convenience of space.

"Who are you to judge a person's room? I bet your room isn't any better than mine!"

I saw his face soften a bit as he turned to face me. I had a hard time seeing but from where I was sitting, it looked like there was a small bit of sadness that washed into his eyes. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Nah I don't really have a room so I guess you win in who has a nicer one."

Illusion or not, I had no right to be mean. It wasn't like me to be rude to someone. Even if that someone was mystical being my mind made up in front of me. I stood up from my bed and walked over to him and stopped a few feet in front of him with my hand extended out.

"I don't think we met on the right foot. I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Jack stared down at my hand with a quizzical smile before finally grabbing my hand into his. There was a soft cool rush that went through my body. The contact gave me a shiver but it was a good shiver. I never felt cold from anything but this time, I did. It wasn't a painfully obvious kind of cold. It was dull but still just as invigorating. He clasped my hand into his and shook it slowly.

"The name's Jack Frost, your highness." He let go of my hand and gave me a slight bow. The whole scene was baffling to me. I covered my mouth as I began to softly chuckle. Jack's head shot up with a renewed smile on his face.

"So she does laugh. I was starting to get worried you were a complete stick in the mud."

I removed my hand away from my mouth and was ready to retort with something back when I heard a familiar voice and knock against my door.

"Elsa?! Eustace told me you weren't feeling well! I'm coming in!"

Before I could tell her to wait, Anna came bursting through the door and I winced. She was worried about me. I could feel it. I lifted my hands in front of me as I back away into Jack. Oops.

"Anna, I'm fine. See? No need to worry about me."

"So who's this? She looks a lot like you, Elsa. She a relative?"

I rolled my eyes and was ready to swat him away so he could keep quiet when sudden realization hit me. Anna seemed… Provoked? Her arms were raised in front of her with her hands in fists. But Jack was just an illusion. What was she doing?

"I don't know who you are but you have five seconds to step away from my sister!"

Wait… Don't tell me. Anna can see him?

* * *

**A/N**: And here's my update! Sorry it took so long. I got distracted and busy with other things which made me too tired to write anything. Anyways, happy Valentine 's Day you guys! This is my little valentines day gift to you all as thanks for all the support you guys have given me. Like, I did not expect this turn out at all. I know I've said this like a million times now but I was 100% positive my story would go unnoticed since this crossover and pairing is so popular and there are already so many popular stories written out there. Thank you all for giving me your time. Like, 27 reviews and 27 followers may be a small statistic to all those other writers out there but it's a huge feat for me. Thank you all. I love you guys so much~

Alright replies time!

** Superness:** I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to update my other two stories! But I will tell you this, I'm always done with one of the chapters and will be posting it really soon. I'd do it now but god I need a nap or I will die or something. PLS DON'T DIE. I WILL SAVE YOU

** Sica:** Rambling is what I'm best at so of course I'm going to enjoy it if others ramble with me. It honors me greatly that I'm able to inspire readers to ask questions in their heads because that's what I was aiming for here. And sdigjodfsgdf I still can't believe the word count myself. It's not like me to write this much. An underground story. I really like how that sounds. Makes me feel better about myself since there are so many stories that tower over me.

** Guest #1:** Ah I'm always hard on myself. It's what makes me try harder but thank you, dear!

** Guest #2:** I'm going to do all in my power that this story is completed~

** XDJN:** Oh god. Don't remind me how it took me nearly a year to update my first story. But I'm happy that you watched frozen so you can read this story too and I'm glad you're enjoying it o u o

** Fabrina-Percabeth-4179**: You slay me with your compliments. First you agree with my thoughts then you compliment my writing. You're such a sweetheart! Really. Thank you so much dsighodsigdfs And omg yes let me know when you start writing it.

** Mich:** Oh please. I encourage the pressure. I enjoy it, actually. Makes me feel all special and what not. And here you go. They finally met. I don't know if this is the meeting you guys wanted but it's what fit best in my head.

** Mirkwood:** Well I'm madly in love with Lord the the Rings and Legolas is my absolute favorite so it wasn't hard to tell. Hahaha. And you should go crazy about Jelsa. They're just so perf together. I cannot. My feels for them are so strong.

** Guest #3:** Really? You check on my story to see if it updates? That is the cutest and most precious thing ever. You're so adorable! Thank you, bby! Like really. You're killing my heart here.

** Terra:** STOP YELLING AT ME! LET ME BE THE CRUEL AUTHORESS THAT I AM. LEAVING YOU GUYS IN CLIFFHANGERS IS THE BEST WAY TO KEEP YOU GUYS COMING IN FOR MORE! IT'S STRATEGY, NOT CRUELTY!


End file.
